The Pendulum Swings
by EpicChocolate
Summary: You woke up in a daze with memories swimming through your groggy mind. HitsuKarin, Gift-Fic for WillDieForever!


Music-Shattered by Trading Yesterday(I _dare_ you to listen to this song and not feel any emotion)

a/n-For future reference ; Yuki – Toushiro, Hoshi – Karin

* * *

><p>It started the night he had looked at you with tenderness you had never seen. In that split second, Grandma Haru faded out until you were left there,standing alone with Toushiro's teal eyes impossibly soft. Then,he faded away and you were left watching a petite black-haired girl run across a courtyard, laughing as a slightly taller white-haired boy chased after her.<p>

"_Hoshi!"_his voice echoed like he was yelling through a tunnel and 'Hoshi' turned around and smiled, sticking her tongue out before racing away,her laugh tinkling behind her as the boy chased after him. The scene faded away and you were left racing after the laughing girl,calling her name out to try and make her turn around. You didn't know why but you had to reach her. Had to call it her name. Had to make her turn around and see you. The moment ended and you were left with a thumping heart and eyes shining for some reason.

You started to have dreams – not the ones you normally have where you score another goal or scream as your family is cut down in front of you. Instead,little flashes of _Hoshi_ and the mysterious white haired boy that always seems to chase after her,hiding a smile as she tripped and laughed. Other times,_Hoshi_ was asleep and was on the back of the boy,a scowl on his face as he muttered things you could never make out but somehow,it seemed her soft snores endeared to him. But,whenever you woke up,you would clutch at your chest as you breathed slowly,eyes wide and ears popping,and slowly,you regained your grasp on reality. As time grew on,_Hoshi_ and the boy seemed to frequent in your dreams. Either you saw the familiar scene of _Hoshi_ running through fields or spar with a wooden sword,or pitch black darkness grabbed a hold of you. But one thing was certain,whenever you saw Toushiro – the dreams grew worse. Instead of smiling faces and floating laughter,blood sprayed in the air and screams echoed. _Hoshi_ was running through a courtyard,the pure white dress she usually wore stained with crimson. Her usually lively gray eyes seemed dull and lifeless as she screamed out names,her throat hoarse. You could only hear one name.

"_Yuki!" _

You wanted to ask Toushiro if he had the dreams too. If he saw the smiling girl and scowling boy. But for some reason,you held back,afraid of his reaction. That he would laugh mockingly and ever so kindly tell you to get help. That was your biggest fear – you weren't scared of asking but more so of his reaction. It was almost like how Yuzu had described her irrational fear of the dark.

_"I'm not scared of the dark. Just of the things that hide in it." _

And you was left of the fear of being abandoned – the phobia that haunted the Kurosaki clan. It took you a week before you confirmed that _Hoshi_ and _Yuki_had left you alone with your blissful dreams of soccer and your family crumbling apart.

It took you a month before you realized it was because you hadn't seen Toushiro in months. Where was he? Where was _Hoshi_ and _Yuki_with his soft smiles and her screams of terror? Where were your dream world?

Yuzu had gone into a craze by then,reading books about reincarnation and past lives with an almost feverish daze. Out of curiosity,you had cracked open a book and read through it.

_You may have spontaneously glimpsed your own past lives in dream. In most cases,you see the most powerful memories you once had and they are the ones you most often see._

That was when you had gone in your own craze – racing to libraries and bookshops hidden in on the corner of little streets. Yuzu had been confused but went along anyway,delighted her sister was taking an interest in something other then soccer.

"Karin-chan!"she had screeched one day in a library where the lady on duty had immediately shot her a harsh look. You had walked over,trying to ignore the heated glare on her back.

"Yes?"you softly asked and excited,Yuzu pointed to a drawing in the book she was currently pouring over. Your breath caught. _Hoshi_was shown with a regal aura that hadn't appeared in the dreams she had seen. Under it was pages and pages dedicated to the smiling beauty but one part caught her eye.

_Kibou Hoshi had met her doom on the eve of her birthday when her whole family was massacred by an invading army. A story that is told is that a knight assigned to her,Kōrudo Yuki,had sacrificed his life so she could attempt to get away with her younger sibling. His plan had failed and both of Kibou siblings met their deaths at the hands of the soldiers waiting outside the palace._

The piece of information was locked away in the back of your mind and for months,you forced yourself to forget the tragic story. But _Hoshi_ and _Yuki _wouldn't let you. And apparently,neither had Toushiro. The next time you saw him,he had a haunted look and when he met your eyes, his reptile orbs snapped opened before narrowing. He angrily ordered everyone out but when you attempted to escape,he grabbed you by the wrist,hissing "Not you,". And for a second,his guarded eyes were replaced with warm teal eyes that were twinkling happily.

Toushiro ran a hand through his hair before taking a deep breath and asking,"You've been having dreams of Hoshi and Yuki,haven't you?"

You could of sworn you heard _Hoshi's _laughter echoing.

* * *

><p>an- OHMYGAWDDDDDDDD! SO SHORT YET TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? I feel so ashamed ;_; And yes,I know its rushed. BUT I WANTED TO GET THIS OFF MY CHEST!

And this is for WillDieForever ;D

Kay,done. Off to start another oneshot which will drive me to insanity. AND HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY SHIRO-CHAN! I'll probably upload another rushed one on the 20th. Gawsh,what am I getting myself into?


End file.
